The present invention relates to a tape recorder and, more particularly to a tape recorder with a direct drive system.
In conventional tape recorders, a pair of reel shafts, a flywheel (capstan) and the like are driven by one drive motor through a rotation transmitting mechanism consisting of a belt, a pulley, an idler and the like. Thus, the magnetic recording tape is driven. However, in the conventional tape driving means, the number of component parts is great and the structure thereof is complicated, resulting in manufacturing difficulties. Therefore, in a tape recorder having such a tape driving means, various kinds of problems such as large in size and heavy in weight are presented. Further, the sound quality may not be improved. Since the rotation transmitting mechanism operates through the intermediary of the drive motor, the reel shafts and the flywheel (capstan), the rotational force is decreased. Therefore, especially, wow and flutter cannot be greatly decreased. Because of this, the typical arrangement of a conventional tape recorder prevents the improvement of sound quality.
A tape recorder with a direct drive (DD) system has been recently developed. In a direct drive system, the pair of reel shafts and the rotating shaft (also used as the capstan) of the flywheel are directly coupled with rotors of the motors, respectively. When the reel shafts and the flywheel (or capstan) of the tape recorder are directly driven by the direct drive system, the rotation transmitting mechanism such as the conventional belt, pulley, idler and the like are eliminated. Therefore, such a tape recorder may be simple in construction, light in weight, compact in size, and may be manufactured easily. Further, wow and flutter can be greatly decreased, improving sound quality. The switching operations for the rotational frequency, the rotational direction and the like are all electrically controlled. In addition to simple construction, soft touch buttons may be adopted. Thus, this kind of tape recorder may provide other advantages.
However, tape recorders with a direct drive system which are currently commercially available are being developed. Although the above advantages can be theoretically attributed to a tape recorder with a direct drive system, these advantages cannot be fully realized in practice. Therefore, various modifications and improvements in details are desired.